


Jailbird

by 6_impossiblethings



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Reverse Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edgar Allan Ravens (All For The Game), Exy (All For The Game), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Palmetto State University, Ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_impossiblethings/pseuds/6_impossiblethings
Summary: Neil can't hold out long enough during his winter break with the Ravens at Edgar Allan, and signs his name--Nathaniel's name--on the contract he is given. Soon after he breaks down in Wymack's apartment, he's on a plane back to Virginia with a number four on his cheekbone and the Foxes heavy on his mind. With the whole of spring season looming in front of them, how will the Foxes fare without their runaway striker, and how far will Neil make it in the Nest?
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133
Collections: AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipedreambrekker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreambrekker/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy this fic for the Reverse Big Bang! This fic has been inspired by @Tigerjawed's art fantastic work (tigerjawed.tumblr.com). Also a shout out to my beta, @pipedreambrekker for all of the great suggestions and advice. 
> 
> Check the beginning of the chapter's for trigger warnings. There will only be canon typical violence and references. With that aside, hope you enjoy!

Neil jolted awake in a somewhat familiar airport. It took him a second recognizing where he was and what had happened. Forcing himself to calm down, "take 3 seconds and you will have gained 10," is what he told himself. He began moving through the crowd in the airport, aware of how every step made him ache in discomfort. He couldn't remember getting there or when Jean had left him, but he had less than 24 hours to get his things and leave. Back to Edgar Allen. 

Neil knew no one would be back on campus yet and he was to avoid everyone. Riko had tasked Neil with three things on his short return to Palmetto. He was to inform Wymack of his contract, collect his things, and pay a visit to Proust. 

Tetsuji and Riko scheduled an interview for Neil to tragically announce he’d miss the rest of the season with an ankle injury. A common enough injury where he would be out for months and no one would ask questions. Only this would allow the Foxes to stay in the legal team size. 

He remembered he had begged for them to do that. Even if it made Neil seem like a traitor and a coward when his trade to Edgar Allen was inevitably announced. Neil was sure they would announce it when it would hurt the Foxes the most. 

The only one he had to explain things to was Andrew. He was breaking their deal and he hated himself for it. He hated the fact that he was unable to fight along Kevin's side for the rest of the season. He knew Andrew would hate him.

And that he would not save him from Riko this time.

Neil had thrown it away the moment he became weak. 

He had been so tired. It was nearing the end of his second week at the Nest when it happened. Riko had been pushing for weeks. Beating him into submission, starving him, forcing Neil to stay awake. Forcing him to watch Jean get punished in his place. Riko kept telling him it would all go away and stop if he would just sign. 

That isn't what broke Neil though. 

Neil only came to Edgar Allen when Andrew had been threatened. Once Riko realized that was Neil's weak spot, he used it to his full advantage. It only took him about 3 days into Neil's stay at the Nest before turning the worse punishments towards Andrew. 

He had revealed what exactly Andrew was experiencing with Dr. Proust and his "therapy". Once Neil was told, he immediately vomited. He only felt guilt and dread. He wanted to kill Proust for everything he had done to Andrew. 

Ever the martyr, Neil eventually broke.

Unable and unwilling to hear anything else Andrew had to endure because of him. With only two days left, Riko told Neil of the new and special therapeutic reenactments Dr. Proust would begin on Andrew. As if everything else the man had done had not been enough.

Exhausted and shattered, Neil signed the contract. He was promised 24 hours to go, collect his things, and kill Proust if he wanted. He was just relieved it was over for Andrew. 

He knew no one would come for him, but he could be at peace knowing he had secured Andrew and the rest of his teammates’ safety. They were all that mattered to Neil. He was thankful he might get the chance to see Andrew then, if just for a few minutes. 

Neil left the airport with a plan already formed in his mind. He would go to Fox Tower first and grab the last of his things. Most were already in his room at Edgar Allen. He then had to find Wymack and deliver his news. It would be one of the most difficult things Neil had to do. 

The guilt was already crushing him. He lied about almost everything to his Foxes, but this was betrayal. 

No one besides Kevin even knew he went. Wymack would never understand why he went, or why he did this now.

After seeing Wymack, he had one final task as Neil Josten. He would end Proust.

It wouldn’t do much, but he would get revenge on someone tormenting his friend. It seemed as if Neil had come full circle - he was committing a deed just as his father would have, with the permission of a Moriyama, no less. 

Riko gave him funds for a rental car so that he could make the trip quickly. Neil thought it was odd Riko had even let him leave in the first place, but he knew the punishment for not returning would be too high. It was the first test Neil was put to under his new contract. 

He completed the drive from memory and approached Fox Tower. He went straight to his and Matt's room and grabbed his last remaining items of clothing and books. 

He would be trading off Matt for Jean as a roommate. They were almost polar opposites except for the height and backliner status. Neil gave himself a second to grieve the friendship they’d formed. He hated that Matt would be losing a roommate for the second time this year. 

Riko was allowing Neil to finish his classes so he wouldn't be a semester behind the other sophomore Ravens next year. How generous of him. 

He broke into the cousins’ room like he had the previous summer. Neil still had to return Andrew's knives. He moved them under Andrew's pillow in the same spot they had been on Neil's bed. 

He wrote a quick note for all of them, "I didn't go by choice. I am still a Fox, but the price for staying here was too high. Don't listen to what he says. Win this season for me."

He knew they would figure it out eventually, even if the note was cryptic. He wrote a separate note for Andrew and slid it into his armbands. 

Neil took one last look at their room, and tried to capture it all in his mind for the last time. He shut the door behind him.

He knew he would never return here, the place he was beginning to consider his home. 

But he had a job to do and little time to be nostalgic. 

Talking to Wymack was next on Neil’s agenda. He owed him an explanation and so much more. Just calling him was tempting, but Neil knew he’d regret not seeing him one last time. 

He drove over to the familiar apartment and knocked. Coach took a few minutes to answer the door and Neil almost lost his nerve. His heart almost broke when Wymack finally answered and at him in disbelief. 

“We have to talk.” was all Neil managed to get out to excuse why he was turning up at his door unannounced. He couldn’t even look Wymack in the eye as the shame of what he had done flowed through him. 

“Well he sure sounds like Neil, but doesn’t quite look like him” was Coach’s response. He stepped aside as a clear signal for Neil to come in. 

“So are you going to tell me why you look like you were just in a bar fight or am I going to have to guess?” 

Coach was never one to pry, but the auburn hair, blue eyes, tattoo, and bruises were too much of a dramatic change. He had probably already seen through Neil and saw the lie. 

“I went to Edgar Allen” Neil watched as first anger and then confusion slid over Wymack’s face.

“Why? You hate the Ravens. You punched Riko just three weeks ago.” He questioned Neil calmly, meaning he was more curious than disapproving.

“He threatened someone on the team. I took care of it,” Neil fought to keep his expression neutral. His version of taking care of it was not likely to get approval from anyone.

“Why do I feel like that’s not the end of it?” 

“Riko wanted me to sign with them. I tried. I almost made it.” 

“Almost?” 

“He gave me a contract,” Neil started. His voice broke as he went on to say “I signed it.” 

Wymack still hadn’t responded so Neil whispered “I’m a Raven.” Wymack frowned at the news as if he refused to believe it. Neil had to avert his eyes again, but handed over his new contract as proof nonetheless.

Coach shook his head and stared at Neil for a moment before saying, “You are a fox. He can’t take that away from you. You’ll always belong here.” 

Neil broke down at hearing this. He desperately wanted to stay. He promised Andrew- 

Wymack was still looking at the contract and reading it over. Not willing to accept it just yet. “This says you don’t transfer until next year?” 

“No one would believe I’m transferring now with our rivalry so public. It’ll be announced later. I have to be back at the Nest by tomorrow, though.” 

“Why did you sign it as Nathaniel then?” He couldn’t give the full story, but he had to give something. Neil wanted to resolve Wymack’s confusion. He wanted him to understand that he was not a traitor.

Neil knew the question was coming, but he wasn’t ready. “That’s my real name. My family belongs to the Moriyamas.” 

Wymack seemed to understand Neil’s entrapment now. Thanks to Kevin, they knew how Jean was in a similar situation.

“I’ll do what I can to fight this and bring you home.” Wymack tried to hold Neil’s gaze as he promised this. The weight of the promise was too much. Neil wanted to flinch at the word home, but he kept his expression cool. “I appreciate it, but you know how they are. It won’t matter.” 

“Foxes don’t give up, Neil. We’re fighters, you know this.” He sounded as if he was begging Neil not to give up the Foxes just yet.

“Coach, I’m sorry,” he replied with his voice cracking. It would never be enough.

Wymack stood up to hug Neil. It seemed like he wasn’t going to let go and Neil let himself pretend he had said no. That he was still a Fox. 

Neil Josten would always be a Fox. But soon, Nathaniel Wesninski would become a Raven. 

Neil felt like breaking with the thought of leaving them behind. He let a sob loose and sank to the floor. He couldn't imagine leaving the Foxes. He should never have signed all of this away, but he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he let Andrew's suffering continue. It would mean becoming just like them and it was something he refused to do. 

He couldn't bear looking Wymack in the face and seeing disappointment, so he covered his eyes as tears streaked down his cheeks. 

"Let me help you, kid. I have some of Abby's stuff. Let's get you cleaned up at least." Neil wanted to protest as Coach peeled off the bandages. He stopped when he reached Neil's left cheek. 

Neil had so many wrappings on at the time, he almost forgot about the tattoo. Until Wymack froze in front of it. 

"Neil, what the fuck is on your face?" 

Neil frantically began tearing at this face. Wymack forced his hands away and helped him calm down. 

"You'll always be number 10 to us." 

It was the only thing Neil needed to hear. Neil Josten would always be a Fox. He wasn't the one who signed the contract after all. 

He had wasted too much time here already. He forced himself to stand and prepared himself to walk away from Wymack. Having to go was destroying Neil, but he knew saying good-bye to Andrew would be just as painful. 

He had a job to do though. He gave Coach a quick hug and thanked him for everything. 

Returning to the car, he headed for Columbia. The drive ate up too much time. Taking this long to get there was killing Neil, but this was the reason he signed his life away. 

The bright side was that Neil didn't even have to stage it. Riko already had a clean up crew ready to cover for however Neil decided to dispose of Proust’s body. 

He went into Easthaven and easily lied his way in. He claimed he was a new hire and had to go meet the manager in the back. Instead he immediately found Proust's office. 

It took Neil less than five minutes to end him with his knife and another five before he was standing in front of Andrew's door. 

Neil was afraid of what waited for him on the other side. 

He knocked and waited. No one immediately responded, so Neil knocked again and called Andrew’s name. He didn't dare pick the lock, after what Andrew had been through these last few weeks. 

Finally, Andrew opened the door and Neil could feel himself breathing again. Andrew looked bored and unimpressed at seeing Neil there. He was thankful to see Andrew completely off of his medication after all this. Neil suddenly felt stronger than he had in weeks. He felt safe and he owed it all to Andrew. It pained Neil, knowing this was about to be ripped away again. 

"I thought my side effects were over by now." 

"I'm not a hallucination." 

"No, you're a pipe dream." 

Andrew motioned for Neil to follow him into the room. It was barely big enough for a bed, desk, and a small bathroom attachment. 

After being apart for weeks though, Neil felt a calmness come over him, "We need to talk." 

"I assumed as much if you're here and not with Kevin where you're supposed to be. Did you lie to me again, Neil? Or is it Abram?" 

Hearing the name thrown back at him made Neil flinch. He wished that he had never come to Palmetto. All of this could have been avoided. The weight of what he had done crushed him once again.

"No, Kevin is safe. I need to explain." 

"So was I breaking my promise or were you keeping yours?" Andrew gestured to Neil's bruising and bandages. 

"Neither. Riko approached me at the winter banquet. He said if I didn't go to Edgar Allen, Proust would-" 

Andrew cut him off by pressing his fingers to Neil’s mouth. 

He was unwilling to hear a single word about it. The look of dread on Andrew’s face made Neil happy for the first time that he had signed the contract. 

Proust would now be nothing but a terrible memory for his friend. Neil felt only a moment of satisfaction that Andrew would be safe from now on. 

Neil shook him off and pulled out the knife he used earlier. "No Andrew, he's dead." 

"Did you-?" 

"Yes. It is part of the deal."

"What happened." 

"While I was there, he tried so hard to get me to sign. He did all of this to me,” Neil motioned at his bandages, “but I was so tired at the end. And then he threatened you again and I just couldn't let him."

Andrew looked away and Neil thought Andrew would throw a punch. This was the most upset or emotion Neil had ever witnessed coming from Andrew. 

He continued, "I know what this means for our deal. I know I broke it when I signed and I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't have made the mistake of thinking I needed your protection." Neil could tell Andrew was only growing angrier at him. He gave himself away in the clenching of his fist. 

"I couldn't stand by and let you get hurt in my place." 

Andrew was having none of it: "That is your problem then." 

Neil flinched at that. He knew Andrew would not appreciate it, but the thought of Andrew not caring about what happened to himself ached nonetheless. 

How could he not care when that’s all Neil cared about?

"I know. I understand that you hate me." 

Andrew moved a step closer and placed a steadying hand on Neil’s shoulder. "Every inch. What happens now?" 

"I have to be back at Edgar Allen in less than fifteen hours from now." 

Andrew switched his attention to bandage on Neil's face and peeled it back showing the "4" Neil had been trying to hide. 

"How could you allow do this?" It was the most emotional Andrew had ever sounded. Neil could hear Andrew calling him a traitor. His hazel eyes were too intense for Neil to look at. 

Maybe Andrew refused to believe he was worth it. 

"There wasn't ever a choice." And Neil meant it. No one looked out for Andrew, but Neil promised himself he would. 

"Our deal isn't off." 

"But you said I had to stay?" 

"You aren't running away though,” Andrew counteracted, “I still have your back and I'm getting you out of this." 

He seemed more determined to renew their contract now than when they had first made it. He pulled Neil closer to him slightly by tugging on his shoulders.

"But the contract-" started Neil, but was once again interrupted.

"Did he not just break your Palmetto contract?" 

Neil nodded but he didn't see how the Raven's contract could be broken. 

"Then it is proof it can happen. I'm bringing you home." 

"There is something else I have to tell you. It will complicate things." That earned him a questioning look from Andrew. He was curious and Neil owed him the truth. Not the watered down version Neil had once given him in Wymack’s apartment. 

Neil began to reveal the story of Nathaniel Wesninski. How he was about to make a reappearance. 

He carefully explained how he belonged to the Moriyamas and it wasn’t such a simple contract to break. Andrew nodded in acceptance of Neil's past. He had always been aware of what Neil was capable of, which is exactly why Neil was taken to Eden's. 

"Andrew, I wish I could stay." He forced himself to hold Andrew’s gaze and commit his face to memory.

"We will get you back." 

Neil felt like he saw _I wish you could too_ written across Andrew's face but now he was just making things up. 

Neil took in Andrew one last time before turning away. He only made it a step before feeling Andrew's hand wrap around his wrist. In seconds he was slammed against the door, completely up against Andrew. 

"Yes or no?" 

Without really knowing what he meant, Neil felt the weight of the question. 

If Andrew asked it was important, so Neil said, "Yes." 

Andrew cupped Neil's face in and pulled him in for a kiss. Neil was surprised for a second but everything clicked into place for him. Everything Andrew had done for him suddenly made sense. 

"You like me." 

"I hate you. But you belong with us and I'm promising to get you home. Keep your phone on you if you can and don't trust anyone. Just trust you will come back to us." 

Neil held on to that. It would be enough to endure the hell he was about to enter. 

Andrew squeezed his wrist one more time before letting him go. 

"Thank you. Look for your knives when you get back," said Neil quietly.

Andrew nodded and took a step back so Neil could get to the door. It felt like being ripped apart, stepping away from Andrew after that. Learning of Andrew's feelings for him and realizing he returned them. 

It would kill him to leave Andrew behind. 

He missed all of the Foxes already. They didn’t leave his thoughts the entire drive back to the airport.. He would miss Dan's triumphant grin, Kevin's determination, Andrew's strength, Matt's laugh, Allison's attitude, Nicky's warmth, Renee's steadiness, and even Aaron’s grit. 

Maybe, he would catch glimpses of this if he was lucky enough to watch their games. 

It would have wrecked Neil to say goodbye to all of them. He knew they would hate him for this. He was ruining their season. Neil slowly said good-bye to each of them in his head and wished them luck.

As he boarded his flight, he bid Neil Josten good-bye. He would leave him behind in South Carolina. 

He was now Nathaniel, ready to enter the Nest. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“You’re truly an idiot for coming back.” Jean greeted.

Jean and Nathaniel were about to enter a bond that meant their survival was dependent on the other. Nathaniel already gotten a feel for it during the winter break, but now he and Jean were truly equals. Partners. In it until the end. 

“I had no choice,” Nathaniel insisted. His attitude conveyed his displeasure at returning. He doubted anyone was excited about his return either.

“I know what he threatened you with. Don’t you realize what you’ve done? Winter break was barely a warm up.” Jean warned. He had never had the opportunity to escape and was incredulous as to how Nathaniel could sign himself over to this life. 

Neil felt himself fill with dread. He took in his surroundings one final time as they drove back to Edgar Allen. This was the last time he would see the sun for a while. 

Soon, the news announcing Neil’s alleged injury would come out and Nathaniel would have to hide away at Edgar Allen until Riko announced the trade. 

He was just thankful no one else was going be harmed because of him. Neil could take his own punishment without complaints. 

Nathaniel wondered if Jean would treat him differently, now that he was in it for the long haul. 

Jean almost answered the question for him by saying “We’re moving your belongings into my room when we get back. Riko has also ordered me with extra practice sessions to get you caught up.” 

Nathaniel nodded. “Is it going to be different than before?” He meant it more as a question about their partnership but didn’t clarify. 

“Yes,” Jean paused for a moment as if deciding on how to explain Nathaniel’s new place at the Nest. “Before he was trying to break you and now you’re property. Now I will suffer if you disobey. And vice versa. I hope you enjoyed your day off.” 

They approached Edgar Allen and the plunge was as dark and suffocating as Nathaniel remembered. He’d switched his phone off in the car. He knew the other foxes would’ve found out about his betrayal by now. 

Any pieces left of Neil Josten broke with the thought. Nathaniel refused to think of them. 

Now he was only tasked with pleasing Riko. Which seemed impossible, judging by Kevin and Jean’s experiences. 

Nathaniel knew Riko would be angry he had stopped to see Andrew. There was no way keeping it from him and Nathaniel knew Riko would retaliate. 

Secretly, he knew it had been worth it. He tried to push it from his mind but Nathaniel knew the kiss was answering every question he ever had. 

Nathaniel was glad Andrew wasn’t here though. He had enough to worry about now that his survival depended on Jean. 

Jean showed him to their room and began to explain how things would work. Nathaniel was to complete his course work at the Raven’s study sessions. He would join the team for all meals and practices. He would not leave the Nest unless instructed by Riko or Tetsuji. 

“Now do you understand why I told you to appreciate the sky while you could?”

Nathaniel only nodded. 

“Let’s go. I promised Riko I would be on the court with you when you were settled.” 

“I thought practice wasn’t until 6?”

“Now that you are official, you’ll have to be much better.”

“I kept up just fine.”

“Just fine isn’t good, Four. You know what the Perfect Court means.”

Nathaniel only nodded again, thankful an “exy junkie” like him was being subjected to this rigorous training schedule, and not Andrew. 

He let himself picture Andrew as a Raven for a moment and wanted to laugh at how poorly it could’ve gone. How close it was to a reality as Andrew had been one signature away.

Nathaniel changed into his “4” and wondered if Matt would be glad they were matching uniform numbers now. Or if instead he hated Neil now too. 

Jean led him through the Raven drills. Nathaniel thought he’d learned them all with Kevin, but Jean took him through different ones, specifically for backliners. It felt strange with Jean instead of Kevin at night practice. 

After what felt like hours, Jean called him over. 

“You weren’t terrible. But Riko expects only the best. Be careful when you guard him later. Be good, but not too good, you know?”

“I feel like that was a little contradictory.”

“Everything is different when it comes to him. You don’t want to see his jealousy.”

Nathaniel's thoughts all pictured the scars on Kevin’s hand. 

“Won’t he be able to tell if I’m not doing my best?”

“If he does, he will assume it’s because he is number One.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and Jean flicked him.  “Don’t do that here.”

“It’s just you here.” 

“ Still, do it in our room only or nowhere at all. I’m not getting punished because you have no self-control.” Jean already sounded frustrated with him.

“Fine. I get it.” Nathaniel snapped at him.

Jean and Nathaniel sat with each other at team dinner. Unsurprisingly, the team was talking about exy. Commenting on other teams, both in the pros and the NCAA. It wasn't long before someone mentioned the Foxes.

"Hey, Four," the Ravens were still unsure of how to address Nathaniel. They knew he had been Neil, but Riko instructed them to call him by his real name. Nathaniel Wesninski. They had no explanation but tried to go along with it anyways. Always blindly loyal to their captain. 

"How does it feel to be playing on a real team? I mean, besides Boyd maybe, did any of them ever pick up a racquet before Palmetto?"

Nathaniel wasn’t having it. "You are aware that one of them was recruited here and another attended Edgar Allen, yes?"

The player seemed taken aback. Maybe mentioning Kevin was a taboo here. Or even Andrew, who Riko had failed to sign.

Nathaniel glanced at Jean who had cut him a dirty look. "Nathaniel knows he has doomed them by leaving. He just said that out of pity."

Hearing that made Nathaniel burn on the inside. He wanted to defend each of the Foxes. He hoped they earned a rematch this spring and would be able to defeat Edgar Allen. He let Jean's excuse go though. There were already enough punishments to worry about. 

Nathaniel had a feeling he would have much bigger battles to pick. They left for practice soon after that. 

He was slowly getting better at the Raven drills. He was better than half of the players at the striker ones but had to catch up on the backliner drills. 

He knew Riko would likely punish him or other players if Nathaniel proved a better striker. After all, the master hand picked Nathaniel to be a backliner. He was meant for it, with his quick feet and deadly instincts. Neil Josten may have been a striker or had pretended to be one, but deep down, Nathaniel was a backliner only. 

He was made to protect. He was built to find his opponents’ weak spots. 

He and Jean shared similar skills that allowed them to lock down the goal from opposing players. He almost pitied those who would be playing against them in the years to come. 

He tried ignoring the feeling that Kevin should be by his side. Every time he made a backliner move, he felt Kevin berating his footwork. He thought of Kevin studying him and instantly noted 12 things off about his technique. Nathaniel vaguely wondered how he would go against Kevin. It would be instinct versus precision. 

He tried pushing away any thoughts of Kevin, except they were hard to ignore here. 

In the place, where Kevin Day was built and broken. 

Nathaniel thought back to their private lessons together. He couldn’t help but compare Riko to Kevin. He watched Riko move through drills and mentally noted the difference in their style. The longer he watched, the more he was proved correct in his belief Kevin was the better striker. He was curious how no one else seemed to notice. Or maybe they did but didn’t dare point it out. 

As if Riko heard his thoughts, he was being called over. “You find something interesting, Four?” Riko demanded. 

Nathaniel should’ve played it smart, but any compliment would’ve sounded insincere coming from him. Instead he remarked, “I was just thinking about how Kevin can normally hit 12 of those targets in a row. With his right hand.” Which was 3 more than Riko had just managed with his dominant, uninjured hand. 

Nathaniel already knew he and Jean would be paying for this, but he was unable to resist. 

“I know you’re new, so I’m going to spell it out for you: we do not speak of that traitor on our court.”

“You might have that backwards, Captain.” 

Riko looked furious. Maybe half of the team didn’t know what had really occurred between him and Kevin. Riko looked ready to snap and Nathaniel thought it was a miracle he hadn’t been hit with a racquet yet. 

He paid for those comments after practice. 

Jean did too, as Nathaniel’s partner. Jean’s punishment was worse, since he still had not managed to put a leash on Nathaniel. Riko beat them until bruises were forming over bruises. 

“By the way Nathaniel, you’ll be giving a press conference about your injury tomorrow . No talk of the transfer yet, but I expect you to give a good review when you asked about winter break.” 

  
Nathaniel heard the threat in his voice. He wondered if anyone would ever believe this story. It seemed like such a ridiculous tale.

He was aching everywhere and Jean had to help haul him back to their room. Nathaniel thought he was likely to get lost in this place. Every corner was dark, dingy, and suffocating. With any luck, their night would be free of additional pain and he could finally get some rest. 

  
He planned what he would say about his injury and how to explain the new status of the Perfect Court. Jean gave him no more advice or comfort, but he offered Nathaniel some Advil and an ice pack. They were both used to doing this on their own, but maybe this would be a nice change.

A different version of his promise with Andrew. Nathaniel knew his partnership with Jean meant protecting each other. That was the only way either of them would survive this. He admired Jean’s strength, as he had just spent the last year since Kevin’s departure on his own.

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed for bed. Nathaniel was tempted to turn his phone on, but he knew Andrew hadn’t left Easthaven yet. There would be no texts from him. He didn’t want to read anything from the other Foxes without hearing from Andrew. He buried his phone in his nightstand and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Easthaven was freeing, but Andrew hated knowing Neil wouldn’t be there when he returned to PSU. He knew he wouldn’t be there, but he still felt disappointment when it was just Aaron, Kevin, and Nicky waiting for him. He didn’t even speak a word the entire drive or after they had returned to the dorms. He planned to get the story from Nicky so that he would have the most details. He made his first task finding what Neil had left behind for him.

“I know this breaks our promise and I’m sorry. I had to do this to protect the things that matter to me. It’s okay if you hate me.” 

Andrew had found the paper Neil had slid into his armbands. He crumpled it up, shoved it in his pocket, and vowed he would get Neil back. 

He remembered the pain on Neil’s face when he said he had to leave. Andrew wondered what exactly had he been threatened with. He knew he himself was included, but who else did Neil aim to protect? For the first time ever, he cursed himself for mattering to someone else. He never got to keep anything and he had just begun thinking he could keep Neil. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss. About how soft Neil was. It was everything Andrew had wanted for weeks. Now that his mind was clear from the drugs, it seemed as if he’d found a new addiction. 

He needed Neil back. 

The other Foxes were pissed at what he had done but would come to understand in time. They didn’t know that there was no real choice. Neil had only given the full explanation to Andrew. 

Thinking back to his promise, he vowed to make things with the others right for Neil when he came back. He wanted to continue protecting Neil, so he would do everything in his power. 

He sent Neil a quick text saying he got the note and began to form a plan on how to bring him home. 

___________________

Riko was less than happy about Nathaniel’s attitude and performance - so much so that Nathaniel was amazed they were still having the press conference. He had bruises all over his face and cuts along his lips and jaw. It was even worse in areas easily covered by clothing. Jean had it worse than him, since he was the one paying for Nathaniel’s attitude. 

Nathaniel thought Jean would definitely hate him by now, but instead, they seemed to have formed a bond. He understood what his actions would cost Jean, but he would have Nathaniel’s back regardless. 

That is what their partnership meant. They would survive Riko together. 

It was different than it had been over the winter break. Jean was treating him differently, too. Nathaniel would not go as far as trusting him entirely yet, but he was the closest thing Nathaniel had to an ally at Castle Evermore. 

Jean had even advised Nathaniel on a good hiding spot in their room for things he could not bear to part with just yet. He explained again last night how Riko detested Jean’s french background, so he had to hide all of his items from home. Nathaniel hid a PSU sweatshirt along with his cell phone in the same spot. He had already parted with the Foxes, but he wanted to give himself options if something happened. 

Before placing the phone away, Nathaniel powered it on one more time. He knew it was risky and any messages would only cause him more heartbreak. Though he would refuse to admit it, he desperately wanted to see one name in particular. 

He just wanted to see a sign Andrew made it out of Easthaven. 

His phone was instantly flooded with messages. He had over 57 before finding that one text. Seeing the name Andrew Minyard pop up sent a jolt through him like nothing he’d experienced before. Maybe it was the adrenaline of defying Riko. 

The message read, “you’re still a fox. remember our deal.” 

  
Nathaniel could picture the determination that would have been shining in Andrew’s eyes as he sent it. 

  
He wanted to believe Andrew wanted him home as much as Nathaniel did. The single text hinted that Nathaniel Wesninski and Neil Josten could actually co-exist. It gave him strength and hope as he went to give his statement regarding his “injury”. 

Nathaniel didn’t have time to read or respond to any of the other messages. Any communication with them was risky and technically a violation of his new contract. At a glimpse, it seemed all of the Foxes had sent him something ranging somewhere between confusion and anger. He wished he had been there to explain everything, but they would hate him for sure, once they heard about his transfer.

Nathaniel pushed them from his mind and began preparing for his interview. They previously discussed not mentioning the transfer in this interview.  It was publicly one of the last moments the world would believe he was a Fox. That he wasn’t a sell out. 

Riko and Tetsuji had gone to great lengths to obtain a similar looking set up as the PSU press room. Nathaniel would even be dressed in a simple outfit in Fox colors. The orange tie he was wearing was perhaps one of the only non-black, red, or white items of clothing at Evermore. 

He wondered if the Foxes would watch his interview. He was almost certain half of the team would - Kevin couldn’t resist any exy news. Allison and Nicky would want to watch for the drama. Matt and Dan would, out of concern for Nathaniel. Aaron likely wouldn’t care, but would Andrew? 

He found himself wishing that he could explain. That he could slip anything into this interview for them. Although Riko had provided a script for Nathaniel and instructed him to follow it exactly, Nathaniel was never one to follow the rules. He flipped through the script thinking of subtle ways he could send them a message. Maybe it would make them hate him less. 

He considered his options as someone came to do his hair and make-up. Somehow, they had managed to cover up most of the bruising and the tattoo. Nathaniel was surprised Edgar Allen had their own staff for these sorts of interviews, but they must have them often enough for it to be worth it. 

It only added to the secretive nature of the Ravens. They barely interacted with anyone aside from the team. All of their free time was spent on exy. Even their references to movies, books, and music were outdated. It was obvious to Nathaniel that he knew more about pop culture than they did, which Nicky would have been outraged by. 

Riko finally came into the press room and instructed Nathaniel on his expectations.

He walked over to Nathaniel’s chair and placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair and leaned in. In a low voice, Riko threatened, “You will not embarrass me in any way. You will not insult the Ravens. Don’t forget who owns you now.”

Nathaniel tried not to scoff in his face as a response.

They were doing a video chat interview to better suit their practice schedule for the day. He realized that was why Riko was unconcerned about Nathaniel’s injuries. Nathaniel supposed it would also explain why there were no other Foxes with him in the studio.

This would be his last interview pretending he is still Neil Josten.

They called into the news station and waited for the call to connect. Someone waved a signal to Nathaniel and the camera turned on. He introduced himself and began to read the script, all while ignoring any emotions announcing the end of his season. 

  
He made it all the way to the end of his statement. He just had to answer a few questions now and it would be over. Riko provided him with acceptable answers. Nathaniel felt every inch of this interview was an obvious lie. It all sounded too scripted and without any of Neil Josten’s passionate smart mouth.

Finally, the reporter asked him if he thought his injury had doomed the Foxes. He was politely supposed to respond, “In all honesty, it will be more difficult now, but I support their efforts.”

Nathaniel began the sentence but some aspect of Neil Josten made him stop. He couldn’t say this to them. He believed in them. Neil Josten had joined them as the worst player on the team, so surely they still stood a chance. 

“In all honesty…. In all honesty, the Foxes have as strong of a chance as any team. I am still a Fox, which means believing and fighting until the end. They’re the strongest people I’ve ever met and could take on anyone. I’m not going to stop supporting them just because I am not physically out there with them. I’ve made a promise and I intend to see it through.”

Nathaniel regretted it almost as soon as the words left his mouth. He or Jean would certainly pay for it later, but he couldn’t let the opportunity slip by.   
  


Belatedly, he realized those words were for his Foxes. For Andrew, specifically. This was a response to his text. For a second he could believe he was just a Fox like he wanted the world to continue believing. 

He left the press room and immediately went to find Jean. The two of them checked their wounds from the night before and grabbed their things for practice. They ran drills together for an hour before the official practice started, and Nathaniel thought it would be a clever way to avoid any punishment from Riko. At least for the time being. 

Practice was brutal and grueling. Tetsuji said nothing regarding the press statement, but they began with hour-long endurance training. Luckily, Nathaniel was used to running, but even he was exhausted by the time they started with the drills again. Eventually, they split up for a scrimmage. Nathaniel found himself in a face off with Riko. 

Before they even started, Riko grabbed Neil’s faceguard and pulled him closer. He harshly whispered, “You will come to my room after practice if you don’t want to make things worse for him.”

Nathaniel wasn’t sure which “him” Riko was talking about but he would go anyways. There was no point in avoiding the inevitable. At least he would have a solid 10 hours before their next practice then. 

Practice finished without any more dramatics. Nathaniel showered and changed. He nodded to Jean before leaving the locker room and following Riko. Jean seemed to understand what was happening without Nathaniel having to say. Maybe he himself had done this many times before. 

Nathaniel followed through the dark maze of hallways deeper into the Nest. Riko was in no hurry at all and didn’t even check to see if Nathaniel was following. Somewhere, Neil Josten was hating him for being so obedient. They finally made it to Riko’s room and he locked the door behind them.

Sure, he had stayed here for two weeks, but most of them were hazy. He took in the room where he signed away his life. He observed the weird memorial Riko had left for Kevin. Nathaniel was thankful Kevin wasn’t here for any of this. He was glad his friend was out there and free, even if it meant being chained to Riko forever. Nathaniel would never be able to repay Kevin for his lessons. Soon enough, Riko’s voice tore him away from his thoughts.

“It sounds to me like you need a lesson on who you really play for now.”

Nathaniel looked directly at him for a moment before responding. He contemplated how much worse he could possibly make things for himself.    
He didn’t really have much else to lose, “I'll always be a Fox. Even if I play for the Ravens now.”

He barely got the words out before Riko struck him. Again and again, even as his vision was getting blurry. He was already too injured to fight back. He just hoped it would be over soon. And then he wondered if maybe this was when he would die.

He heard someone new enter the room but couldn’t identify the voice. 

Suddenly, he was being picked up and thrown over someone’s shoulder. He could barely hold onto his thoughts, so he just allowed for whoever they were to take him. Every movement sent a throb up his spine.

Finally, a door opened and Nathaniel was placed on a soft surface. The voice kept talking to him. Eventually, Nathaniel realized the person was trying to ask if he was okay.

“Neil. Come on. You gotta wake up for me.” French? That must mean the voice belonged to Jean. Jean promised to be there for him. Nathaniel tried to open his eyes and could just barely make out his partner.

“Good, good. Neil, I’m giving you some pain medicine. I’ll get some ice and come right back. Try to stay awake.”

He tried to focus on something else. He vaguely wondered how Andrew would have handled this. Probably would’ve used his knives to slice Riko from the throat down to his pelvis by now. Would Andrew even care though? He almost never cares about anything.

Nathaniel had the sudden urge to check his phone again. He tried to make a movement towards it’s hiding spot, but he barely had strength to lift his arms.

He heard Jean huff before getting up and getting the phone and PSU sweatshirt out. Jean threw the sweatshirt onto Nathaniel and then placed the phone into his outstretched hands. Nathaniel immediately searched for Andrew’s contact. He noticed a new message from Andrew Minyard waiting in his inbox.

“I see you haven’t forgotten.”

Short and to the point. Andrew must’ve watched his press conference then and understood the words were for him.

“I don’t care what I signed, I am a Fox. How are things there?”

Nathaniel was desperate for news on how everyone was. Now that he was alone, he let himself remember each of them. He remembered their warmth and concern. Jean was concerned too, but it was different. No one could replace his Foxes. The instant response shocked him a little. 

“Wymack tried to explain, but no one really understands. Dan is ready to march up there and get you. Kevin is insufferable, practicing by himself now.”

Nathaniel could picture the scene. Andrew, bored as ever, lying up in the bleachers while Kevin throws a temper tantrum. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

“He wouldn’t be so insufferable if you joined him.”

“I will when you come back.” 

Nathaniel wanted it so badly. He wanted to believe in it. Not  _ if _ you come back, a  _ when _ .

“You know I would be there now if I could.”

“I’m already working on it. Do you trust me, yes or no?”

“Yes of course.” And before he could talk himself out of it, “I miss you.”

He barely sent the text before the door opened. He quickly tried to hide the phone.

“Neil, it’s just me.” He was relieved. If it had been anyone else, Nathaniel was sure it would’ve meant trouble. He took the ice Jean offered him and they sat in silence.

After a while Jean looked to where Nathaniel had placed his phone, “Someone from PSU I’m guessing?”

Nathaniel shrugged in response before deciding there was no harm in telling. “Just Andrew. I haven’t talked to anyone else.”

Jean nodded in response. He paused for a moment before sharing, “I talk to Jeremy sometimes, too.”

“Jeremy? As in Jeremy Knox?” Nathaniel was sure his surprise show. He never considered Jean had someone outside the Ravens. Maybe this was how he had survived on his own after Kevin left.

“We met during a National team event last season.”

“Does Kevin know?”

“No. Riko can’t know and I don’t trust Kevin enough.” Another surprise. Maybe this whole partner thing was real. Nathaniel clearly had no choice in trusting Jean, but here he was, sharing freely.

Nathaniel grinned. He began telling Jean some of the stories about the Foxes. Nathaniel was curious about the special interest when Renee’s name would come up. Jean responded with different details about the national team and different Trojans he had met. Nathaniel was glad there was some hope for Jean, then. He was also thankful Jean would have someone once Neil went back to the Foxes. He vowed not to leave Jean behind, even if Jean fought him every step of the way.

They never talked about the families they were born into though. Nathaniel assumed Jean’s father must be as bad as his, if they were both willing to sell their sons away. At least this gave him and Jean an opportunity to choose a new family.

Eventually, Nathaniel showered and was able to get ready for bed. They had practice in just a few short hours.


	4. Chapter 4

The days dragged on with long days of practice crammed with school work. Nathaniel wasn’t sure how anyone could live like this. It was a miracle the Ravens didn’t burn out every season or that they wanted to continue playing after graduation. 

It was exhausting. Particularly more so for Nathaniel and Jean. They had to endure extra torment from Riko, on top of everything else. He gave Nathaniel and Jean punishments seemingly at random. 

They were always too fast or too slow. Too good or an embarrassment.   
Never enough.

Nathaniel had never worked in such synchronism before though. He compared working with Kevin to Jean and realized he truly was meant to be a backliner with Jean. The two of them were unstoppable, which of course was part of their problem. They could easily frustrate Riko if they played to their capabilities. There was no doubt among the team that Nathaniel had earned his “4”.

Interestingly, they never seemed to question his presence there, nor did they comment on it when asked during interviews about Neil Josten. Whatever they had been told, they had accepted. On the court, the players slowly began calling him Nathaniel instead of Neil. Nathaniel took great care not to take too heavily to their hive mindset.

He made it a point to sit with Jean, but he tried not to interact with the others. There were a few players he thought could have been Foxes, given the chance. He could see their fighting spirits beneath Riko and Tetsuji’s strict methods.

The team was well into playoffs and made their way through the death match without a problem. He was thankful the Ravens did want to watch the other teams’ games, so it would be expected that he watch Palmetto play. The teams played on different nights due to the evens and odds bracket.

They finished up practice and watched as the Foxes took the court. One of the announcers commented on how odd it was that Neil Josten had not even been spotted on the sidelines this entire season. They discussed if the rookie was perhaps embarrassed after talking big game.

Nathaniel could only grit his teeth and avoid the curious looks directed at him.

Finally, first serve happened. Allison started as a dealer as Dan and Kevin were up as strikers for the entire game. Nathaniel couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. Every time Andrew made an amazing save he was curious what Wymack had bribed him with. Nathaniel could read the frustration in Kevin’s movements. He was taking more hits throughout the game, since Dan wasn’t as strong of a striker as him. They had moved Renee into playing dealer so Dan and Allison could switch at some point, which made Andrew and Kevin play the entire game.

The Foxes won by 2 points and Nathaniel was relieved for them. And thankful his weakness had not ruined their spring season. He still hoped the Foxes would win without him and go on to beat even the Ravens.

The team was cleaning up when it all went to shit. One of the Ravens players, Nathaniel wasn’t even sure what their name was, started it off with the comment, “I’m actually getting second hand embarrassment from that loss. To lose to the Foxes of all teams? How bad do you have to be?”

Which inevitably moved to trash-talking each one of the players. One player went so far as saying, “Seriously having a stripper for a captain? That’s a joke.”

“Honestly, a toss up for their best player is a cripple or a drug addict.”

“I heard one of their players fucks his brother.”

That was when Nathaniel’s resolve finally broke. The Ravens were so cruel. A small part of Nathaniel registered that Jean had not taken part in roasting the Foxes. Now he only hoped Jean would forgive him for his outburst.

“You know what? It must be so easy for you guys to judge them. They have fought for everything and all you had to do was just waltz onto a team with a perfect record. The Foxes can and will beat you guys. You’re going to regret not taking them seriously.”

Nathaniel held his breath after that. He was only fortunate enough that he left out his friends’ names. Riko would’ve made it worse for him and them if he had let more slip. He wished Andrew could be by his side now. He was the only one Nathaniel trusted to watch his back. He was thankful to have Jean on his side, but Nathaniel couldn’t stop missing Andrew’s presence. 

Nathaniel was about to escape to his room when the station cut to press duty. His attention was immediately drawn to the screen. He would wait and listen to whichever of his friends was about to appear.

Like his prayers had been answered, Andrew and Matt appeared. They were still flushed from the game, but Matt was smiling into the camera while Andrew looked as stoic as ever. Matt answered all of the questions about the game. Finally, a reporter asked about how Neil Josten was doing.

Matt exchanged a look with Andrew before Andrew leaned into the microphone. Nathaniel felt his pulse spike and listened to Andrew say, “He’s still a Fox and will be coming back from this better than ever.”

It was brief but exactly what he needed to hear.

He quickly stalked back to his room to avoid hearing any more comments from the Ravens. He knew Riko wouldn’t let this go easily, but he needed space from it all.   
The dark atmosphere of the Nest was suffocating him. 

He missed the warmth of the Foxes. He missed the bright orange and white color scheme of the Foxhole Court. He missed the view from his room in the Tower. Seeing them on screen made his heart ache.

Before he could regret it, he hit Andrew’s number on speed dial.

It rang a few times before the call connected.

“Neil?”

“How much did Coach pay you to lock down the goal tonight?”

“Of course the first thing you say is about exy. He didn’t pay me tonight, though.”

Nathaniel gripped the phone tighter. Hearing Andrew’s voice made him feel something like homesickness. He whispered into the phone, “But why Andrew?”

He heard Andrew inhale before responding. Nathaniel let himself close his eyes and pretend he was right there. “Neil, that was for you.”

Nathaniel could almost feel the weight of Andrew’s hand on his neck. He knew Andrew would be tugging him closer if they were together. 

“I watched the press conference. I want to come back.” Nathaniel fought to keep any emotions from his voice. He regretted this stupid contract more than anything. He was so glad Andrew was safe, but being apart from the Foxes was crushing him.

“You’ll be back here soon. You trust me?”

“Just you. Andrew, I don’t know how much longer I can make it.” Seeing Andrew and Matt had been too much. He had been pushing away thoughts of them, but they were a harsh reminder of everything he had been missing.

“I’m getting you out of there. In the meantime, Kevin says to trust Jean. And remember, no one likes a smart mouth.”

A small laugh escaped Nathaniel and he couldn’t help but respond, “Except you.”

Whatever Andrew had been saying in response was lost as their door was flung open. Jean stumbled in, clutching his side and already bruising on the side of his face.

“I gotta go. I’ll try to talk later. Miss you.”

“Neil wait-”

Nathaniel knew Andrew was assuming the worst right now. He had likely heard the door bang open. He would fix that later but right now, Nathaniel needed to focus on Jean. 

Nathaniel helped him move into bed. It was a miracle Jean made it back from wherever this had happened. Nathaniel guessed Riko’s room was the most likely place, but who knew with the Ravens.

Luckily, Jean wasn’t externally bleeding anywhere. Nathaniel guessed he likely had a concussion, though, with how disoriented he was. He kept slipping into French. He called Nathaniel Neil a few times. He asked for Jeremy. Nathaniel tried to sooth him and got him water and Tylenol. 

After a while, Jean calmed down. He was resting and finally aware of his surroundings again.

It seemed unlikely that Riko would bother them for the rest of the night. Nathaniel found Jean’s phone and sent a text off to Jeremy telling him Jean was injured, but okay. Jeremy quickly responded with a text demanding updates.

Finally, Nathaniel had time to text Andrew. He quickly explained that he was fine but Jean wasn’t, along with a request to work on getting Jean out of there too.

________________________________________

As soon as the call disconnected, Andrew’s pulse sped up, despite his efforts not to let the situation affect him. As he watched “Neil Josten” blink away on his phone, he felt the unease that had slowly been creeping in since Neil had left. The door opening could have been anyone. He tried telling himself it likely wasn’t Riko or Tetsuji, but who else would be coming to Neil like that? He doubted Neil had made many friends there. 

Perhaps it could have been Jean, but why would he have thrown the door to his own room open so loudly? Neil also would’ve had no reason to hang up on him like that unless he was in trouble.

He sat on the edge of the roof and resisted the temptation to throw his phone down. He planned to keep his phone on him until he heard from Neil again. Hopefully, he would call for help. Or send a text to let Andrew know he was okay. 

But Neil was also an idiot who never called for help.   
Who still didn’t believe others could help him. Andrew knew Neil trusted him, but would also act as an idiot and refuse to ask for help just for the sake of Andrew’s safety. 

He hated Neil. 

He hated someone could make him feel like this. He hated someone could make him feel at all. His chest felt like it was going to explode. He needed Neil back at his side, where he could keep an eye on him. 

He couldn’t stop looking at his call history. He just pleaded for Neil’s name to pop up again in the form of an incoming text or call. Still nothing.

Andrew cradled the phone to his chest and began smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes. Neil should be here with him as he fake smoked his cigarette. Neil would’ve made some stupid comment that would have ended Andrew’s panic by now . 

Nearing the end of the pack, Andrew’s mind finally cleared enough. He needed to continue working on the plan to bring Neil home. It was taking too long. The unsolicited thoughts of Neil suffering bugged Andrew and he was seriously getting sick of it all. He wasn’t sure how far Riko would go and he wasn’t keen on finding out.

Finally, a text alert shook Andrew from his thoughts. Neil had managed to send him off a quick message, “Taking care of Jean. I’m fine. Try to call you when I can.”

It was better than nothing, but it still didn’t settle Andrew’s nerves. It could just as easily be Jean taking care of Neil. Plus, what did fine even mean to Neil? He was “fine” all the time.

All Andrew knew was that he would tear the world apart to bring Neil home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5- 

In the passing weeks, Nathaniel was still amazed they were able to keep his presence at the Nest a secret. The press did continue to hound the Foxes about where Neil Josten was, however. It made his heart ache every time. At least he was forming a close bond with Jean. 

Jean and Nathaniel went everywhere together, as partners did. They spend extra time running drills together. Ate every meal together. Studied together. Talked shit about Riko together.

Every second possible was spent together. 

Their connection was becoming more obvious on the court. Nathaniel hated joining this hive mind mentality, but he also loved the thrill of Jean and him stopping anyone coming anywhere near their goal. They proved why they made the Perfect Court time and time again. Riko was the only one they allowed to score on them. Nathaniel wanted the chance to test their skills against real opponents, but that would mean the end of his secret trade to the Ravens.

In reality, Nathaniel hoped he never truly had to play with Jean, unless it was on the National team. 

He and Andrew had begun exchanging plans through texting. They discussed different ways to break Nathaniel’s new contract. They looked at every risk, benefit, and alternative of each plan. Nathaniel felt hope blooming inside him when they spoke. He made Andrew promise to try and find a way to get Jean out of his contract too. 

It was taking longer than either of them wanted. Nathaniel could sense Andrew’s frustration. Picking up on Andrew’s moods was proving to be easier, now that he was sober. Nathaniel wanted to be there to witness it all. He wanted to see how Andrew and the cousins fit with the team now.

Instead, that would have to wait.

The Ravens were in the middle of another exhausting practice when suddenly, Tetsuji received a phone call. What interested Nathaniel the most was the quick look of confusion that cut across his face before he accepted it.

The man greeted the caller in Japanese, which answered Nathaniel’s curiosity in some way. He watched their coach quickly leave the court and shut the office door behind him. The matter was either very serious or some secretive Moriyama business.

Several minutes passed of them running drills on their own, before Tetsuji returned to the court. He announced practice was over for the day. He would send them conditioning drills, which they were to do in place of formal practice tonight.

Nathaniel exchanged a look with Jean. Even with their faceguards obstructing a clear view, Nathaniel could see the concern in his expression. Not only what it meant for the Moriyama family, but also for them.

They didn’t have to wait long before finding out. When they were in the gym, a news alert came up on the screen, announcing Lord Moriyama had fallen ill. 

Instantly, Nathaniel felt sick. Whatever this meant, it was not good news to Riko, which meant it was even worse news to Nathaniel and Jean. Nathaniel realized Riko’s exy obsession was directly related to gaining attention from his father. 

This was not good. Riko on the verge of a breakdown was a terrifying thought. 

Soon enough, Nathaniel and Jean received a text from Riko demanding their presence at the court. 

They got their things and made their way to the court. On the way there, Nathaniel quietly asked 1 to 10 in French. This had become a little thing for them. Rating how horribly they thought things were going to go. Jean waited a few moments before whispering back, “Onze.”

A shiver went down Nathaniel’s spine. They entered the court and the lights began to flip on. 

They waited for Riko to appear in silence. 

It must have been ten minutes or so before he did. His face was white and his eyes were red. Riko stalked towards them slowly and Nathaniel felt his heart rate pick up. He was not nervous for his own sake, but for Jean’s. He knew Jean’s health was deteriorating after all the recent beatings.

He felt something like protectiveness and guilt warring inside him.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now. I don’t have much time to prove myself, which means you have to work harder. I can’t have your performance dragging me down.”

Nathaniel and Jean only nodded in response. Neither daring to even look at Riko. 

“Well go on, start the drills.”

Nathaniel and Jean took their places and began the Raven drills. They moved quickly past the first few. Riko didn’t offer any other instruction. 

They kept working. Nathaniel and Jean were perfect. They moved flawlessly. Nathaniel even thought Kevin would have nothing to pick on from the performance. 

As they finished up the final one, Jean tripped. Nathaniel knew his ankle was weak from Riko’s last punishment. He completed the drill it was the only mishap of the night.

“You think that will be good enough? My uncle can run all of those better than you.”

Nathaniel and Jean stayed silent. Nathaniel knew nothing they would’ve done would be good enough. 

“Nathaniel, you leave. Jean, stay.” 

Nathaniel glanced at Jean. He felt the tension shoot through Jean as Riko said these words. There was no telling how far Riko would go, now that he knew Nathaniel would stitch him up.

Nathaniel claimed he wasn’t leaving Jean with as much reluctance as possible. He was trying to refrain from saying more. At least Riko deemed concern for a partner acceptable.

“If you want both of you to be members of the Perfect Court, I suggest you leave. Don’t forget who you belong to.”

The words were daggers through Nathaniel. He glanced again at Jean who gave him a pleading look to leave.

He turned his back on the pair and went back to his room. The dark hallways seemed to taunt him without Jean by his side. Worry overflowed him at what might be happening now, with no witnesses. 

He paced in his room. He needed to get them out of here. Every option he came up with only ended with the Moriyamas finding and killing them. 

Jean would want to stay and fight for his place. Nathaniel wanted to support him. Maybe Andrew had better plans than he did.

What he would give for Andrew’s presence right now. He wanted to feel the steady weight on the back of his neck so badly. To hear Andrew’s calm voice. He needed Andrew’s strength and determination. He missed him. If he was being honest, he had not stopped missing him this entire time. Probably even since his trip to Easthaven.

Nathaniel didn’t dare turn on his phone now. He wouldn’t do anything to make this worse for Jean. Or Andrew. If Riko came back and found Nathaniel talking to Andrew it would be a disaster. Again, Nathaniel tried to ignore his want for Andrew. 

All he could do was sit and wait. Andrew, the Foxes, and Jean all circled in his mind while he stayed put. 

Hours seemed to pass before Jean staggered into their room. 

Nathaniel took a sharp inhale looking at Jean’s wounds. Patches of his hair had been ripped out. There were new, jagged cuts along his face. He was already bruising along his jaw and eyes. Nathaniel was furious after accounting for every injury.

That was enough. 

Jean deserved better. He wasn’t sure what the final straw was, but Nathaniel was ending this now.

He cleaned Jean up. He found Jean’s cellphone and went into their bathroom.

He turned on the water and dialed a number. He only had to wait a few seconds before they answered, “Jean?”

He held the phone against his ear and whispered, “Hey, it’s Neil. Look, I know it’s late, but I need you to get here as fast as you can.”

“Yes, yes, of course. What’s wrong? Did something happen to Jean? I didn’t think he let anyone near his things.” The voice was filled with concern and worry. Nathaniel knew he was making the right decision. He was getting Jean out. He didn’t care what Riko did in return.

“Something happened. He will fill you in on it later, but he needs to leave the Nest. I’m worried what will happen if he stays.” He didn’t dare speak more than that, but he knew it’d be enough to get the point across.

“I’m booking a flight now. I’ll be there in a few hours. Tell him to hang on for me.”

“Thanks.” Nathaniel disconnected the call and went over to Jean’s bedside. 

He offered up a bottle of Advil and an ice pack. Jean didn’t even move to take them. He just moaned and tried shutting his eyes.

Nathaniel leaned in closer and explained, “Look, Jeremy is coming to pick you up. I’m packing your things. You’re getting out of here.”

At this, Jean’s eyes opened. A look of terror took over his features. “You know I can’t leave. You know what will happen if I do. To both of us.”

Nathaniel knew it would be ugly. He didn’t call Andrew or Renee for a reason. “I know, but I am working on it. You need to leave. Andrew is helping me too, okay? I won’t be here much longer.”

He wanted to believe it. 

He put as much honesty in as he could, so that Jean would believe it and leave. He needed Jean gone if he wanted to begin putting his escape plans in action. 

He felt Jean accept these words and began to pack his things. He gathered every non-Ravens or Edgar Allen piece of clothing. He threw in Jean’s favorite books and a token from his home in Marseille. He left all of the exy items out. 

  
Nathaniel was hoping Jean could transfer. He was hoping the Moriyamas would allow him to pay them back if he continued to play. Just not with Riko. He hoped one of them would get out. He wanted Jean out now.

Nathaniel checked on Jean throughout the night. The hours seemed to stretch out slowly like molasses, and it was as if Jeremy could not get there fast enough. Nathaniel didn’t know what to do about team morning practice, but it looked like Jean, at least, would be skipping. 

Once it was well past team curfew, Nathaniel searched the hallways. All of his teammates’ doors were shut and the lights appeared to be off. 

He carried Jean’s phone with him as Jeremy continued to text him updates on his location. Jeremy would be arriving soon to sneak in and pick up Jean. From there, the two would rush back towards the airport. 

Nathaniel waited in the shadows by a back entrance to the Nest. What felt like hours later, Jeremy finally texted him saying he was right outside.

Even with never having met him, Nathaniel would’ve recognized him anywhere, thanks to Kevin’s obsession. 

The man pulled Nathaniel into a hug immediately. Jeremy squeezed him tightly and quietly said, “Thanks for being there for Jean.” 

Jeremy finally let him go and went down through the twisting hallways. He could sense Jeremy’s nervous energy the entire time they walked. Nathaniel could tell he was itching to ask about Jean, but ultimately, decided to stay quiet. Finally, they finally reached the room. Nathaniel opened it and motioned for Jeremy to go in first.

Jeremy quickly rushed over to Jean’s side. Nathaniel watched Jeremy take in Jean’s state. Jeremy looked heartbroken as he gently pulled Jean into a gentle hug. 

Jeremy said something in Jean’s ear but Nathaniel had to look away. It felt too private. 

He was also jealous that this was not him and Andrew.

He gave them a minute before telling them they should get going. Jeremy tried to convince Nathaniel to come with them. He claimed California would be far away enough, but Jean obviously hadn’t explained how the Moriyamas worked. 

If Nathaniel stayed, Riko still had something other than Jean leaving to focus on. Nathaniel would do this for his partner. 

Finally, he convinced them to let him stay. After surveying the hallways for signs of other Ravens, he helped half-drag Jean towards the car and forced him into the passenger seat of Jeremy’s car. 

Now, he and Jean had to part.

Jean put a hand on his shoulder. Switching to French, he warned Nathaniel to be careful when he got back. Jean asked if he wanted to pass along a message to Andrew, but he declined. He didn’t want Andrew doing anything rash when he learned how this situation had worsened.

He knew everything at the Nest was about to become more dangerous. There was no promise of return to Palmetto. There was no Jean waiting for him. 

Only an unhinged Riko.

He forced himself to get moving for morning practice. Nothing was going to bring him comfort now. 

They went through practice and no one mentioned Jean’s absence. Everyone probably guessed he was either too injured or finally got away. Either way, he was quietly replaced in the line up. Nathaniel anticipated Riko piecing things together quickly.

He was barely back in his room for more than 5 minutes before his door opened again. Riko.

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Nathaniel.” 

This last act of defiance might kill him.

“I don’t regret it.”

Riko pulled out a small knife and handcuffs. He only smirked at Nathaniel as if to say  _ you will soon _ .

Nathaniel was torn between wanting to fight and trying to save himself. It was going to be terrible either way. An eleven as Jean said the day before. 

In the end he fought, but Riko was winning. He felt the pain as Riko sliced through his skin. and made comments about how ironic this must be for the Butcher’s son. He threatened Nathaniel with Andrew’s and Jean’s safety. He laughed in Nathaniel’s face about how everyone at Palmetto must hate him now. Now that he’s a Raven.

Eventually, the pain became too overwhelming and Nathaniel had to let his mind slide back. He let himself think of the Foxes for the first time in weeks. He wondered what movies he had missed out on. If they had gone to the diner again. If anyone else had been to Sweetie’s or Eden’s Twilight yet. 

He hoped they didn’t hate him. 

Nathaniel pictured his reunion with them. He pictured their concern about how he would look after this. He knew they were worrying about him now anyways. He could hear Andrew telling him to stay forever. 

He just held on until he blacked out. In his dreams, he was back in orange and white, with Kevin by his side and Andrew at his back.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

An unknown number was calling Andrew’s phone. Jumping on the chance it could be Neil, Andrew answered without hesitation.

He hated how hopeful his voice sounded when he said, “Neil?” into the end of the receiver.

He loathed the feeling of disappointment even more when the voice responded, “Uh, hey, Andrew. It’s Jeremy. Jeremy Knox? I have Jean with me.”

Immediately, Andrew knew things were worse than he had imagined. Jean outside the Nest meant Neil had done something incredibly stupid. 

And selfless. Such a martyr. 

With a sigh of frustration, “What happened.”

There was a pause for a second. He could hear the voices murmuring on the other end. Finally, Jeremy had an answer. He began explaining and began with, “Something bad happened to set their captain off. Jean was injured pretty badly, so Neil called me and I came for them. I tried to get Neil to leave but he stayed.”

Andrew, agitated, covered his face with his hand. He sat back on his bed and tried thinking through everything. 

Knowing Neil had the chance to run but stayed frustrated Andrew. He knew Neil trusted he would break him out, but for once, Andrew wished he would’ve run.

Wished he would’ve run all the way back to Palmetto where he belonged. 

He ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down. Since Neil was responsible for Jean’s escape, this meant he was staying at an even worse version of Edgar Allen. 

Andrew must’ve been quiet for too long because Jeremy called out, “Andrew? You still there?” 

In a rush, he answered, “Yeah, did he say why he stayed?”

“Not really. He just said it would be better for everyone if he did. I get the feeling he thinks he can take Riko on or something.”

Of course he would do that. Andrew was trying to think of anything that would free him, while Neil was doing everything he could to get into trouble. Classic.

Suddenly, Jeremy began to press on with their conversation. In a hushed tone, “Look, Jean is in pretty bad shape and I’m really worried about Neil. I don’t think Neil wanted me to call anyone at Palmetto, but Jean said I should talk to you. I won’t tell my team anything about Josten, but let me know if you need help. He got Jean out and I’d do anything to help you get Josten back.”

He couldn’t listen to this anymore. He had to get moving. There were promises to keep.

He only responded, “Thanks for letting me know,” before snapping his phone shut.

Immediately, he opened it back up. He tried calling Neil, but it went straight to voicemail. Flipping through his messages, Andrew realized he hadn’t heard from Neil since he got Jean out. 

He was furious. At both how stupid and selfless Neil was being and himself for not having done more to bring him home already.

Slamming his fist against the bed post only gave Andrew another source of pain to focus on. He debated skipping practice today, but it would prevent him from doing anything rash.

Andrew just needed some leverage. There had to be something valuable enough they would end Neil’s contract for. 

Grudgingly, Andrew made it through the practice. He must’ve even done pretty well after registering Kevin had only yelled at him twice. 

Somehow the Foxes were still on a winning streak and had another upcoming game against Binghamton. Tension was increasing as Kevin continued to yell at everyone to pick up the slack. Playing a striker full time was getting to Dan too. No one would admit it, but they seemed to miss whatever unity Neil provided to them.

Somehow, during practice, Andrew had an epiphany. 

Neil had left his binder behind when he went to Edgar Allen. This originally signified to Andrew that he wasn’t running, but maybe something in it could be useful.

Apparently, he had given it to Kevin for safekeeping over the holidays. Kevin, not knowing what to do with it now, had just shoved it on their shelf. Andrew had thought it was his way of keeping things ready in case Neil came back. To prove he believed Neil would come back.

Andrew pulled it from the shelf and brought it over to his desk. Thankfully, the others were all out so he could slowly comb through it all. 

Now that he knew Neil’s past, this binder was revealing just how cunning Neil really was. Andrew meticulously went through all the information stored in the secret compartments.

He came away with two important pieces. One: a list of emergency contacts. Two: a page with a coded message. His intuition told him the secret to freeing Neil was there. 

He mentally noted the information and returned the binder to the shelf. 

Andrew wrote a new text to Neil, asking him to answer when he could, followed by a second text asking what the code was about. 

He decided to wait before using the emergency contacts. He needed to do this right if he wanted to bring Neil home for good. 

Hours passed by as Andrew tried not to check his phone every five minutes. He did his homework, ate, drank, smoked, and even napped. But when his phone went off with a text notification, he dropped everything.

The text from Neil was confusing and made his stomach drop. The words, “It’s Nathaniel.” glared back at him. 

Was this Neil’s way of showing he was finally turning his back on them? Maybe he wasn’t afraid to stay with Riko if they had reached an understanding. 

Andrew willed the thoughts away again. Neil was so adamant he wanted nothing to do with his birth family. Nothing Riko could do would change that about him. 

Self-doubt was clouding his judgement. Neil would have to be cryptic in his responses. There had to be something significant about it all. 

He wrote down all of the numbers again and tried to picture how “Nathaniel” fit into all of this.

Nothing he tried seemed to be making a difference. Andrew was ready to tear the paper up. The last stupid thing he could think to try was counting 9 letters over. He studied the numbers following and recognized a pattern. He counted 9 more numbers down before he found it.

A phone number. Without hesitation, Andrew called the number. 

The dial tone sounded different than normal, but Andrew didn’t realize why until an accented voice picked up. He knew this was what he needed when the voice asked, “Nathaniel? Are you okay?”

Feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks, Andrew rushed to respond, “It’s not Nathaniel, but he is in trouble. I’m his friend and in need of help.”

The voice on the other end turned out to be none other than Stuart Hatford. He was furious to learn Neil was at the Nest and promised Andrew they’d get him back. 

Finally, Andrew felt relieved. He hated that Neil was stuck in the Nest for even a minute longer than he had to be, but Andrew knew he was keeping his promise. 

They talked for a while and finally had a plan. For the first time in weeks, Andrew let himself hope again.

Between Stuart and Andrew, Neil would come home again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nathaniel knew he was fading fast. 

Riko was focusing all of his energy on making Nathaniel’s life worse than hell. 

Aside from the longer practices, Riko seemed to creative ways of torture. Nathaniel couldn’t remember the last time he ate or slept. 

There hadn’t been any further updates on Lord Moriyama’s health, but Nathaniel guessed it was deteriorating quickly, judging by Riko’s rage. 

Nathaniel wasn’t even sure how Riko had the energy to be like this all. the. time. 

He would have guessed weeks had already passed by, but once checking a calendar he realized it had only been three days.

Three days since he helped Jean escape. Three days he had been alone in the Nest.

Nathaniel was once again amazed Jean survived so long on his own.

Then, on the fourth day, impossibly, everything took a turn for the worse. Nathaniel wasn’t sure how, but he could sense it before he knew what was waiting for him.

Tetsuji didn’t show for morning practice that day. No one knew where he was, but Riko had been left in charge. The practice was brutal. Extra conditioning and borderline abusive yelling. No one could do right in his eyes. 

Nothing was good enough for the self-proclaimed king of exy.

Nathaniel wanted to fight back, but his energy was dwindling. He was running on pure adrenaline.

He thought back to the one text he had managed to send to Andrew. He knew Andrew was so close to finding Stuart. Nathaniel knew the two of them could definitely get him freed from Edgar Allen and his contract.

The Hatfords had many resources at their disposal. All Andrew would have to do is call Stuart and mention that the Moriyamas had him.

He only hoped Andrew would figure it out. Andrew wouldn’t stop trying though even if he never found Stuart’s number. Nathaniel was thankful for his stubbornness. If he was being honest with himself, Andrew was his only reason he continued to fight.

He promised he would come back and Andrew would never forgive him if he broke his word. That was something Nathaniel refused to live with. 

He was still a Fox. He was going to come home to them. It had become his mantra after Jean left. 

This promise kept him sane now.

Nathaniel went back to his room after practice, hoping to get at least a short hour of rest. He got just about 5 minutes of sleep before Riko burst in.

Knowing better than to fight, Nathaniel let Riko make the first move.

Riko shut the door and stalked over to Nathaniel. He slowly flipped out a small switchblade from his pocket. He asked, smirking, “Want to know what interesting event took place today, Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel stayed as still as possible before responding, “No, but you’re going to tell me anyways.”

With that, Riko moved the blade to Nathaniel’s throat. He shoved him back onto the bed and Nathaniel felt a stitch on his side burst. 

He was already in agony.

Slowly, Riko began tracing the blade over his skin. His mouth twisted for a second before explaining, “My father died today. My brother is now Lord Moriyama.”

Nathaniel knew this meant Riko had lost his only chance. He had been desperately seeking his father’s attention through exy. Now, any hopes at recognition were snuffed out.

He could feel the rage seeping off of Riko as he began taking slashes at Nathaniel’s bruised body. His vision went fuzzy and he felt himself drifting away.

Nathaniel woke up alone, in blood-stained sheets. 

Riko was nowhere to be found and he was alone in his room. He only hoped that meant Riko had grown bored of torturing him for the day.

He couldn’t take another round of that. He could tell how destroyed his body was. Only Nathaniel’s father would be able to top that performance. 

He knew Andrew was coming, but would it be fast enough?

He was alone now. No Mom. No Andrew. No Jean. This left him with two options - accept that Riko would kill him or get out now.

He did what Nathaniel Wesninski did best - he ran. 

Stopping only to grab his duffle, water, and medical supplies, Nathaniel limped towards the exit. He remembered some woods nearby he could potentially cut through and then hitch hike back towards Palmetto.

If they caught him, he would die. If he stayed, Riko would likely kill him even sooner.

He checked over his shoulder every few steps and made it to the exit of the stadium. He tried to avoid all of the usual hang-out spots and more crowded hallways. With some luck, he might get a short head start.

At the latest, Riko would know he had left when he would miss whatever practice was up next. 

He spent most of his remaining energy leaving Edgar Allen quietly. Once he made it out the back entrance, he staggered towards the edge of campus. He was thankful for once Edgar Allen was in the middle of nowhere.

He hoped leaving on foot would prevent Riko from following him as easily. 

He cut through the woods and tried to note and remember landmarks. Finally, he found the edge of a highway. The sign had Baltimore as one of the directions and Nathaniel wanted to laugh at the irony. 

He immediately headed the other way. He would make it to Palmetto eventually, but there was no way he was passing by Baltimore. Even though his father was dead, he wasn’t risking his safety to the Butcher’s followers.

He tried to remain out of sight while following along the road. He would likely have to hitchhike or steal a car, there was no way he’d be able to walk far enough with all his injuries. If he turned on his phone, they could track him. For now, he was on his own until he could find a rest stop.

Finally, Nathaniel found a sign for route 77, which could take him towards Columbia. Another mile later, he reached a weigh station for trucks. 

He pulled up his hood and asked the first driver where they were heading in a southern accent. He hated putting himself in this position, especially since he visible cuts and bruising would make him more memorable. He introduced himself as Chris and explained why he needed a ride. Unfortunately, they were heading north. 

Dropping the accent, he approached the next driver and introduced himself as Alex. The driver was heading south towards Charlotte and was willing to give Nathaniel a ride, provided he helped him navigate. 

He knew Riko was likely on the hunt by now. Nathaniel was breathing easier with each mile put miles between him and Edgar Allen. He continuously checked the mirrors and surveying for anyone following them.

After half an hour in, a suspicious car started following them. The tension in his chest only dissipated once he watched the car pull off a different exit.

Eventually, they made it to Charlotte and he had to find a different truck. The driver let him off at a rest stop. He found the nearest bench and began going through his supplies. His days spent on the run with his mother made this routine automatic.

He didn’t want to wait too long, but he just needed to rest for a few minutes. He mentally calculated his distance from Palmetto and began the search for a new driver.

He approached a truck and couldn’t believe his luck when the first driver told “Stefan” they were going straight to Columbia.

He was going home.

They finished filling up the truck and drove from the rest stop. He was trying not to get excited about finally seeing the Foxes again. He imagined reuniting with them so many times throughout the last week, but now it was really happening. 

The drive was peaceful. Nathaniel relaxed as the surrounding road became more familiar. He chatted with the driver about pretty mundane things for a while. They listened to the radio and shared a box of granola bars.

About an hour into the drive, Nathaniel noticed something felt off. As soon as they crossed over into South Carolina, the driver’s mood changed. The air between them turned stale and awkward, even though it had been so easy going just moments before. 

He felt anxiety wash over him as the driver missed the exit for Columbia. 

Hoping he was just paranoid, Nathaniel asked him, “Hey, weren’t you supposed to get off here?”

“Oh right, sorry Neil.” Nathaniel stiffened hearing this. He was already mentally plotting his escape from the truck.

The driver seemed to realize he slipped up as soon as he’d said it. Nathaniel was hoping this guy was just an exy fan.

“Who’s Neil? I’m Stefan.”

The driver gripped the steering wheel tighter. He glanced at Nathaniel but didn’t respond.

Suddenly, they got off at the next exit. They pulled up towards a diner. The name resembled the one the cousins had mentioned going to once. 

He was so close to home, but something was very wrong. 

He looked around and didn’t see anything or anyone suspicious in the area. The driver obviously knew who he was, but how? 

Nathaniel wondered if he was one of the Butcher’s men, but he quickly ruled it out as he would’ve probably said  _ Junior _ instead of  _ Neil. _

If he worked for Riko, wouldn’t he have been more violent? Wouldn’t he have just brought him straight back to Edgar Allen?

The driver told Nathaniel he just needed to get some coffee and hopped out of the truck.

He didn’t plan to wait for the driver’s return and instead opened his door. He grabbed his bag and was about to make a run for it. After getting out of the truck, he turned and took in the parking lot. 

His blood ran cold as a well-dressed man was sitting on the hood of a slick black car. He looked unsurprised to see Nathaniel standing there. They made eye contact and the man waved him over.

Knowing there wasn’t much of a choice, Nathaniel followed. The door to the back of the car was opened and he got in. 

It wasn’t the Moriyama brother he had expected to see. He wasn’t sure if that made the situation better or worse.

He recognized Ichirou Moriyama instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathaniel quickly recalled everything he knew about the crime family and bowed his head towards the new Lord Moriyama. 

“Do you know who I am, Wesninski?” Nathaniel did not dare make eye contact, but Ichirou’s voice was calm and radiated authority. Nathaniel immediately noticed all the ways Riko could never live up to his image.

“Yes, you are Lord Moriyama.” 

It was silent for a minute before either of them spoke again. Nathaniel knew to let Ichirou take the lead.

Slowly, Ichirou asked, “Why have you not yet offered your condolences?” 

Nathaniel could sense the test in the question. 

This conversation was thin veiled inquiry of where his loyalties may lie. He put himself in his place before responding, “Offering my condolences would mean that my words have value to you, which I know they do not. I don’t think I have earned that respect yet.”

Nathaniel slowly straightened and looked Lord Moriyama in the face. He seemed pleased with his answer. Nathaniel watched the subtle lines of his mouth turn into a smile of sorts. 

Ichirou turned his body more towards Nathaniel. His gaze swept over Nathaniel’s face as if counting the injuries there. It landed on the bandage Nathaniel had hastily put over the “4”. 

“You know Nathaniel, I received a very interesting call the other day.” He paused for a moment, as if trying to gauge Nathaniel’s reaction. He forced his face blank and just waited for the man to continue.

“I received a message from a Hatford requesting a meeting.” At this, Nathaniel tensed up. He was worried for his uncle, but also about different scenarios a rendezvous like that could result in. 

He had guessed Andrew was getting Stuart involved, but were they accidentally about to start a mob war?

Ichirou seemed to note his reaction before he continued, “I was surprised to receive such information about my brother. I was aware he was pushing his boundaries, but I didn’t know he had dared to touch the property of the main branch.”

Nathaniel was confused where this conversation was heading. And what this meant for him. He was probably 30 minutes away from his Foxes. He was so close and Ichirou could end this all now.

He hadn’t even gotten to say good-bye.

Not knowing what to say, he simply nodded.

“You see Nathaniel, your father did intend to sell you to the Ravens. However, when your mother took you, the deal was never completed. Which makes your life my property. I was aware you were at Edgar Allen, but not that my brother was ruining an investment of mine.”

The words sent a wave of surprise over Nathaniel. 

Carefully, Nathaniel picked his words, “I know my word means nothing to you, but my loyalty has always been with the main family. I went to Edgar Allen to protect the main family. Riko made threats that would have drawn attention to your family and my presence prevented that. I am worried he is not being very careful, Lord.”

Apparently, this was the right thing to say as Ichirou nodded in response. He pulled a stack of papers from his bag. He handed it to Nathaniel and explained it was a new contract. 

“The first contract confirms your loyalty to the main family. Signing this means you understand you are an investment to us. You will continue playing exy and once you play on a pro team, 80% of your salary will come back to us. You will tell Moreau I’ve decided to offer him the same deal.”

Nathaniel tried to read it carefully and looked for any loopholes. He didn’t see anything other than the deal he mentioned. There were more details about how sponsorships would break down, but nothing more.

Before signing he just had one question left, “Does this require me to play at a specific college?”

At this, a second contract came from the bag. Nathaniel knew he would sign it instantly. Stamped across the top was “Palmetto State University”.

Ichirou continued to explain, “After seeing what my brother has done, I will allow you to play at whatever college you decide. I had Tetsuji fax me over your old contract. I will ensure the one with the Ravens is voided and that my brother is appropriately dealt with. Just know if you fail to make the cut for a professional team, there will be consequences.” 

“Yes, my Lord, thank you for your generosity.”

He signed the contracts and felt free for the first time in weeks. Even if he had just signed everything over to the Moriyamas, this was by far better than staying another moment at Edgar Allen. He was promptly dismissed from the car. 

Still in shock, Nathaniel headed for the diner across the parking lot. 

He sat in one of the booths and powered his phone on.

He immediately placed a call and only had to wait two rings before it connected.

“Andrew? I’m in Columbia, come get me.” 

Andrew responded saying he was already on his way. Neil Josten was going home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Neil didn’t have to wait more than 20 minutes before Andrew pulled up in front of the diner. 

It took less than 10 seconds for Andrew to park, get out, and embrace Neil. 

They held onto each other for a few moments before Andrew quietly said, “I missed you,” so low, Neil wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it. 

Either way, he responded with “yes or no” to echo Andrew’s question from weeks ago.

Andrew only kissed him in response. The kiss was his homecoming. He had been waiting for this since Thanksgiving. Neil was amazed he had made it the last few weeks without this grounding presence by his side. 

He was never letting go again.

Andrew loosened his grip on everything but Neil’s hand. He forced Neil to sit while he assessed his injuries.  Apparently deeming him okay, he dragged Neil back to his car. 

He offered him water and a granola bar for the car ride back to campus.

On the way, he told Neil about his call with Stuart. How Neil had actually run away a day before Stuart and Andrew were going to help break him out.

Andrew called him a rabbit and an idiot for running away, but Neil couldn’t stop smiling. Neil couldn't stop looking at him the entire drive. 

He’d spent so long thinking about how light reflected in Andrew’s eyes and the way his blonde hair became molten gold when rays of sunshine hit it through the windshield. Thinking of Andrew had kept him going in so many ways during his time in the Nest.

Neil just about told him that, and Andrew only made him promise never to do something like that for him again. Neil thought he still hadn’t done enough, though.

The drive was peaceful and relaxing. Andrew was driving slower than he ever had before, as if allowing Neil the time to prepare for the reunion. Neil almost dozed off several times during the drive, but he was growing anxious about seeing everyone again.

He asked Andrew to drive directly to the court and text everyone for a team meeting. Neil wanted to explain himself, but he was nervous they wouldn’t want him after all this. He owed them the truth. 

After what felt like an eternity, Neil was finally at PSU again. He spotted the familiar cafes, buildings, and dorms as they drove by. But he only cared about one place right now.

Being back at the Foxhole Court felt like a dream. He was still a Fox. This was still his home and his family was waiting for him inside. 

He took a minute to himself before gripping Andrew’s hand and walking into the locker room. The room hadn’t changed at all but the loud boisterous conversation halted immediately as they entered. 

It took a second, but Matt was the first to run over and pick Neil up in a hug. Dan quickly followed after. Soon, everyone was shouting for his attention. They each took turns hugging and greeting him. Nicky had tears in his eyes by the end. Even Aaron said he was glad to see him.

Interesting to Neil, Kevin was the last to approach him. He only hugged Neil before saying in French, “I know what he’s like, if you need to talk. Thanks for helping Jean when I couldn’t.”

He only nodded. Kevin patted his shoulder and said they’d talk later about new drills to try. 

Finally, everyone calmed down and Neil was able to talk. He was on the couch with Andrew and Kevin, but he got up and tried to stand in front of the group. 

It took everything in him to tell his family the ugly truth of Nathaniel Wesninski. He began with the story of his parents quickly rising in the ranks of the Moriyama family. He explained how his dad ruled over the Baltimore area. He shared the circumstances under which he originally met Kevin. Not withholding any details, he even told them about his parents’ deaths and being sold to the Moriyamas. 

“I just want you all to know the risks before I ask you to let me stay. I re-signed my contract. Neil Josten is a Fox again.”

Dan stood up first. It was unsurprising to Neil as she was the captain, but he hadn’t quite prepared for, “No, you’re wrong. Neil Josten has always been a Fox.”

Allison huffed next to her, “Well at least you just settled several bets. As if we ever thought you would’ve left us by choice, but can you fill us in on when you and Andrew got together exactly?”

Renee followed by giving her a dirty look. Neil just glanced at Andrew but refused to answer.

He still wasn’t sure where he stood with everyone else, even if Dan had accepted him. Needing to hear he could stay he asked, “Do you guys want to discuss this? I can go to Coach’s office or something.”

Nicky, who had clearly been waiting to speak, finally burst out, “Are you crazy? We just got you back. You’re not allowed out of our sight again. Seriously, Neil.”

Everyone agreed and it was official. Neil Josten was home. He was here to stay. 

Kevin told Neil he had already informed Wymack about his return and new contract. They just had to wait for him to come to the stadium and sign off on more papers. 

It took less than 10 minutes for Wymack to arrive and immediately say, “What did I tell you Neil? I told you we’d get you back.”

Neil smiled at this and truly hoped he wasn’t dreaming. That this wasn’t some awful prank Riko was pulling. Now, he had a new contract to prove he was home and no one could take him away.

He had a long life of exy ahead with his friends by his side. 

As soon as he had a chance, Neil checked in with Jean. He told him about Ichirou’s proposition and Jean accepted it without hesitation. He had already planned to announce his trade to USC. 

He asked the team to give Neil a few days before smothering him. They tried to argue but eventually gathered their things and headed back to Fox Tower. Coach dismissed everyone, except for Neil and Andrew.

Wymack and Neil arranged a press conference to announce the recovery from his injury was going well. At least fans would stop questioning Neil’s whereabouts. He was incredibly thankful Tetsuji held off on announcing the trade. 

Even though his injury was fake, he was still in grueling pain from his stay at the Nest. He would still be forced to miss a few games until Abby cleared him, but he might make it back in time for the semifinals. 

Finally, all the paperwork was settled.

Andrew had been waiting in the lounge for him the entire time. Neil offered his hand and Andrew grabbed it without a thought.

Neil decided he would be okay if Andrew never let him out of his sight. He tugged Neil back towards the car.

The quiet that settled between them was comfortable, and neither of them broke it.

They drove to the Fox Tower slowly. Andrew carried Neil’s duffel for him and began walking up the stairs. Neil was confused for a second when they passed their floor, but they were soon at the door to the roof.

Andrew clearly had been there many times in Neil’s absence and walked over to the edge. He set Neil’s stuff down and took a seat.

Neil waited for Andrew to talk but they resumed holding hands in comfortable silence. 

After a few minutes, Andrew turned his body towards Neil. He made lazy circles on Neil’s hand with his thumb and just watched it.

He didn’t look up as he finally spoke, “I came up here a lot these last few weeks. It made me feel closer to you somehow.”

Neil lightly squeezed Andrew’s hand as he waited for him to continue. 

“I thought you visiting me was a hallucination. It took me finding the note in the knives and your interview, before I decided you were real. That you still wanted this.”

Neil felt his lips stretch into a smirk on their own as he already anticipated Andrew’s response to his, “So there’s a this?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

At that, Andrew’s eyes flicked up to meet Neil’s. Andrew loosely tugged on a piece of Neil’s hair. 

“I think I only made it through everything in the Nest because of this. I knew you would keep the promise and come for me.” 

Andrew responded by tugging Neil even closer and giving him a quick kiss. He could tell it was Andrew’s way of showing his appreciation for Neil’s trust. Their foreheads rested against each other for a moment before breaking apart again. They continued to look over the campus silently. It seemed too unreal.

Still in total disbelief, Neil had to ask, “Andrew, can I really stay?” 

“We told Neil to stay. Leave Nathaniel behind.” 

“Thank you,” said Neil. 

  
And he meant thank you for everything.    
For trusting him.    
For keeping his promise.    
For giving him something to fight for. 

  
“You’re amazing.” 

Neil thought perhaps this is what Andrew would consider a pipe dream. He was officially home with his family. He was a Fox and no one could change that now. To him, it had all been worth it a thousand times over.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @tigerjawed and @pipedreambrekker! Couldn't have done it without you both.
> 
> Check out more of @tigerjawed's amazing work at: tigerjawed.tumblr.com and twitter.com/tigerjawed


End file.
